custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rahkshimaster999
Welcome to the wiki, Rahkshimaster! I am ToaGonel, one of the writers here, and it's cool to see you've decided to join. Should you need any help with anything, if you can't find it in the Manual of Style, feel free to leave a message on my talk page or that of one of the other administrators; we have nothing better to do LOVE to be of assistance XP. btw, these may seem like weird questions, but we're trying to determine what methods of our own advertising works best. If I may ask, how did you find this wiki, and what (save the love of Bionicle XD) influenced your decision to join? As they say, happy editing! '' --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 13:55, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Edit: I just noticed your Fire Emblem avatar. I must add that Chalk33 and I are both immense fans of the Fire Emblem series. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 13:58, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I found this place completely by accident while making some Cipher-related edits on the Fire Emblem Wikim actually. You know how it sometimes has links to three supposedly picked for you but actually straight up random Wikis at the bottom of the page? This one came up at the bottom between the One Piece Wiki and a Wiki apparently entirely devoted to Hypothetical Tornadoes because I guess that's a thing, and I decided what the heck, I'd take a look. So yeah, in this case there wasn't really any advertising involved, I just stumbled on this by chance and am here to stay, even if I end up not being super active. Granted, I also don't really use any form of social media so I'm not sure how else I could have found this place. Rahkshimaster999 (talk) 20:14, June 4, 2017 (UTC) That's actually really good to know. The campaign for the wiki spotlight was a valient one on the part of one of our bureaucrats and he needed to feel affirmed. Thanks. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 20:23, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Well, that's good, then! Also, are you still looking for a model for Kragator? I didn't read any Blog Posts after the one where you put up a bunch of OCs and didn't know if you still needed anyone to work on that. If so, I guess I volunteer. Rahkshimaster999 (talk) 21:05, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Wow! Would you really? I will say, he is a titan, an a thoroughly armored one at that. But if you're up for the challenge, that would be amazing! If you really are interested in building Kragator, I'll give you the provisions and you can have at it. Yeah, that would be great. btw, I will mention that people on this wiki traditionally edit the other person's talk page when they want to reach out or respond to something. New users who are used to other wikis tend to have this confusion as well, but it is just something we've done forever. But yes, if you are down for the challenge, by all means! Danke. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 14:24, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Well, let's see if I even can do it - in my excitement I forgot I kind of sold quite a large chunk of my BIONICLE a little while back because my family was moving into a smaller place. RIP that, I had a bunch of stuff I should've taken pics of first for here. I know for sure I don't have his Kanohi, but I can try to find it online assuming it's not too hard to get. Let me know what you're looking for and I'll check and see what I can come up with using what I have. Rahkshimaster999 (talk) 16:19, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Yo! Welcome to the wiki. Always good to see new users popping up. Ace the Master 17:39, June 8, 2017 (UTC)